Future Phantom
by Jayrich20
Summary: When Dark Danny escapes from his Thermos prison, he decides to seek revenge on Danny by putting him on the path to the Darkside. But Clockwork decides to give Danny some help...from an unexpected source.
1. Chapter 1

Future Phantom

"Everything is as it should be."

That's what Clockwork says to himself as he rests deep inside his lair, standing in front of his reality screens. He observes more than a dozen things all happening at once on Earth. It is a tireless task, and one that he occasionally grows weary of. This is one of those occasions, as he decides to turn his attention away and let the world go by. He walks over to what looks like a Trophy Case, and stops in front of it.

"My Collection." He says, referring to the items he has collected from various time periods. He has kept them as a memento/reminder of the times he has had to inject himself, mostly unknown, into the time stream in order to save time itself. One item in particular catches his eye…the Fenton Thermos. Inside it contains the most powerful & dangerous ghost to ever exist, Danny Phantom. Or to be more precise, his evil, older self. Clockwork picks up the Thermos, reminiscing on the events that led to Dark Danny's capture inside of it.

"One of the greatest threats to the Earth & the Ghost Zone…and he was defeated by his younger past self." Clockwork says to himself. "The battle was epic, and the very definition of 'once in a lifetime'." Just then, Clockwork notices a soft buzzing sound being emitted from the Thermos. It slowly starts to get louder, and he puts his ear up close to it to investigate when…

BA-KOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

The Thermos explodes, knocking Clockwork all the way across the room, and nearly knocking him out. He hits the wall and lands on the floor in a daze. As he lies against the wall, he notices that his vision is now blurry, and his ears are still ringing from the explosion. But his sight comes back, just as the dust clears to reveal the one man he was just talking about…Dan Phantom.

"Dad never was efficient at building these things." He says, holding a piece of the Thermos in his hand. "I heard every word you said, Timekeeper. And I have to disagree. Danny will see me again…twice in his lifetime. And the results will definitely be different. I bet you didn't foresee that, did you?" He lets out a low evil laugh as he jumps through the portal that leads to the Human World. Clockwork is left there, holding his chest in pain.

"No…I did not foresee this." He says, knowing Dan won't here him. "But I did anticipate it." He reaches over to his Time Staff that was dropped in the explosion and grabs it. Opening a compartment at the head of the Staff, he grabs a flying mini-timepiece and sends it on its way. "Young Danny will need help this time…and there is only one who can provide that help." The Timepiece flies through a second portal, where it leads is anyone's guess.

Meanwhile, at Casper High School…

"BYE, KIDS! Have fun learning!"

Maddie Fenton sees her two children off to school from inside the Fenton RV, with Jack in the driver's seat. Jazz & Danny try their best not to turn around, not wanting to draw even more attention to their parents. But Jack ruins all that.

"And report any Ghost sightings on the back covers of your math books." He says. "I'll scan them when you get home." With that, he steps on the gas and pulls out of the school zone & down the street, finally leaving Jazz & Danny. Jazz sees a few of her friends and runs over to talk with them, as Tucker meets up with Danny.

"I swear there is not another kid in this school that has to deal with more embarrassing parents." Danny says. But he's about to eat his words as Tucker points back to the drop off area, where Sam is now standing in front of a limo, while her parents wish her off.

"You have fun at school, my special little cupcake." Her mom tells her, before pinching her cheeks, adding to the embarrassment. The two then climb back into the limo and ride off, as Sam storms towards the school, past Danny & Tucker, feeling completely humiliated.

"I wish I was dead." She says, as the two catch up to her.

"Well, you could be half dead, like Danny." Tucker tells her, before being elbowed by Danny.

"Not funny, Tucker." She snaps back. "It's enough that I have to deal with my parents dropping me off at school once a week, but now they've started to try and GROOM me for the Family Business. They've bought me business skirts, got me a scholarship to Amity Park Business School AND they made me open a bank account."

"COOL!" Tucker says, as they walk into the school. "How about lending me a couple of thousand?"

"Knock it off, Tucker." Danny says, before turning to Sam. "And that can't be any worse than my parents. My Dad now wants to wake me up at 6am for Ghost Hunting Boot Camp. Before I go to school I have to assemble 4 Fenton Bazookas, untangle the Fenton Ghost Fisher and change the oil in the Fenton RV…and that's before I even brush my teeth."

"Whoa, that's tough." Tucker says, before grinning widely. "It's times like this I'm happy my parents just want me to go to Technical College."

"Is Jazz getting the same training?" Sam asks.

"No, Mom's training her in Taekwondo." Danny says. "And she seems to be enjoying it." Just then, their attention is turned to Jazz, as she flips Dash Baxter over he shoulder and slams him to the ground, hurting & embarrassing him at the same time. "Guess Dash was trying out another of his lame come-on lines." As they travel down the hall, the school bell rings, and all of the students in the hall head off to their classes. Sam & Tucker head to their classes and wave bye to Danny, who's still getting his books out of his locker. Once done, he shuts the locker door and runs off to his class before he's late. But as he dashes down the hall, he hears a familiar voice.

"What's the hurry, Danny?"

He stops in his tracks, instantly recognizing the voice. "No…it couldn't be." He says.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't remember your own voice."

"You're not me." Danny says. "And you shouldn't even be here. I locked you in the Fenton Thermos."

"Did you really think you could just keep me under lock & key? I have your powers, multiplied tenfold. No one…keeps me under lock & key."

"You shouldn't even exist!" Danny yells. "I passed the test, and I did it without cheating. So I'm not turning into you."

"Oh, there are more ways that you can become me, Danny. Losing your loved ones can put you right on that path."

Danny's eyes widen as he realizes what Dan means. "Mom, Dad. Jazz!"

"And Sam, and Tucker. So many ways to create myself, how will I ever choose?"

"You're not gonna hurt them!" Danny says, getting angry. "I won't let you!"

"…And just what can you do to stop me?" 

"THIS!!!" Danny turns around and unleashes a widespread Ghost Ray. It doesn't do any damage, but it is powerful enough to open every locker in the hallway. Danny grits his teeth and starts breathing hard as he pulls back, seeing that Dark Danny isn't there. He takes a deep breath and is about to head off to class, when he hears an unexpected voice.

"Of Mice & Men, what is going on here?"

Danny turns around to see that his fear is confirmed. It's Mr. Lancer. And with no other student around, all signs point to Danny being responsible for this mess. Danny would explain, but that involves giving away his secret identity as Danny Phantom. So instead, he prepares for his punishment.

"Detention?" Danny asks.

"Detention." Mr. Lancer answers.

Back at Clockwork's Lair…

Clockwork is still out of it, KO'ed from the explosion that freed Dark Danny. But the Flying Timepiece he sent through the portal returns, and a shadowy figure is behind it.

"Hmmph, someone roughed up Clockwork real good. Guess that's why I got that message. Well, show me where they went, little guy."

The Flying Timepiece leads the figure through the other portal, the one Dark Danny went through, and into the Ghost Zone.

Hours Later, after school…

It's 5pm, and Danny has just finished serving his Maximum Detention. Tucker is waiting out in front of the school as Danny walks out.

"So how does it feel to be a free man, jailbird?" Tucker asks, jokingly.

"Very Funny." Danny replies. "What happened to Sam?"

"She had to go try on more business dresses with her mom." Tucker tells him. "So it's just you & me on the way home." The two start off on their trip home as the sun starts to set. The streets are abnormally clear at this time. They're usually filled with people on their way home from work, but it's almost like a ghost town. This doesn't go unnoticed by Danny.

"Boy, what's with the Ghost Town impression by Amity Park?" Danny asks.

"I don't know, but I like it." Tucker says, working on his PDA. "No more interference with my PDA."

"And no more interference with your death."

The two both stop and turn around quickly, to see Skulker floating above them. His look has drastically changed from the last time him and Danny met, but Danny finds it familiar. It's almost the exact look he had when his future self merged with Technus to form Skulktech 9.9. "Skulker? Out in broad daylight…uh, Sunset?" Tucker says.

"You've got a lot of guts, Skulker." Danny tells him.

"I've also got a lot of power now." Skulker says, as a missile launcher pops up out of his shoulder. A missile is fired, and Danny shoves Tucker out of the way before impact.

FATHOOOOM!!!!!!

The missile is indeed more powerful than before, as it creates a crater about 5 cars wide. Danny gets up and transforms into his ghost mode, ready for battle. "He is more powerful" Danny says to himself. "Usually his missiles leave a small hole. That was almost like a megaton bomb." Before he can launch an attack of his own, Skulker aims for another attack.

"You are lucky, Ghost-Child." He says. "I am not here for you this day. But you might want to wish your friend a fond farewell." He aims his missile launcher at Tucker, and prepares to fire.

"Wait, what?" Tucker says. "This isn't about that PDA thing, is it?" 

"No, YOU CAN'T!!!" Danny yells, about to leap into action. But everything stops once another voice is heard.

"Going after a defenseless human? And you call yourself a Hunter."

Skulker quickly turns in the direction the voice came from, looking angry. "WHO DARES???" What he sees is a lone figure standing in the sunset, so none of his features can be seen. The figure takes a few steps forward, and now can be identified as a man. He's wearing a black hooded jacket, and what looks like to be a Superhero outfit underneath (sans a cape). The hood hides his face in shadow.

"You were always pathetic, Skulker. But to stoop to this level?" The man says. "You make the Box Ghost look tougher now."

"I will rip your skin off and use it as a rug in my Lair!" Skulker tells him. Meanwhile, Danny & Tucker regroup together.

"OK, what is going on?" Tucker asks.

"I don't know." Danny says. "But he's given me an opening." He's about to attack Skulker with full power when the man puts up his hand and stops him.

"WAIT!" He says. "Don't bother, kid. I'll handle Elmer Fudd, here."

"And what can a puny human do against the mighty Skulker?" the Ghost Hunter asks.

"You see that's just it." The man says. "I'm not "fully" human." After saying that, the man lifts his head a bit, exposing some of his face, and smiles. A moment later, his eyes begin to glow a very familiar bright green. So familiar, that Skulker has feelings of confusion and fear.

"What a minute, you're…but you can't…I just left…YOU'RE NOT DA-."

He doesn't get the chance to finish, as the man raises his arm and fires off a green orb of what looks to be super condensed Ghost Energy…aimed right at Skulker.

KRA-KA-BOOOOM!!!!

There is a massive explosion once the Orb hits Skulker. It's big enough to send cars flying, and knock Danny & Tucker off their feet. The two stand back up, and brush themselves off. A moment later, when the dust clears, they see absolutely no sign of Skulker. It's as if he's been completely vaporized.

"Whoa…he just annihilated Skulker with…with…what was that?" Tucker asks, in complete shock.

"A Ghost Bomb." The man tells him, after hearing every word Tucker said, much to their shock. "Took me almost forever to master it, but it's been useful. Skulker's now back in the Ghost Zone, where he belongs."

"Yeah, well that doesn't let you off the hook." Danny says, confused & still angry. "Who do you think you are?"

"Geez, I know I wasn't that good in school, but come on." The man says, turning away from the two. Danny doesn't allow him to leave though, as he zooms after him and grabs his arm, turning him around.

"You're gonna give me some answers, pal! And…" The rest of his words die in his mouth once her turns the man around. His jacket opens wide and Danny gets to see what is underneath…the DP Emblem. The very same DP emblem that is on his chest. Danny looks up at the man's face, only to see an older version of himself staring back.

"Get it now, Danny." The man says. "I'm you."


	2. Chapter 2

Future Phantom 2

"But…you're…and you…but…wait…"

Danny's not able to get out a complete sentence, as he can't help but stare at his future self. Moments like this barely happen once in a lifetime, but already Danny has met two future versions of himself, and he's still a Teen. This Future Danny is not as sinister looking as the other, though. Despite the fact that the two look almost exactly the same. Tucker, however, doesn't notice the resemblance.

"IT'S DARK DANNY!" Tucker yells. "Quick, Danny…uh…young Danny. Get the…"

"Calm down, Tucker." The two Phantoms say in unison, before looking at each other again. "OK, it's confusing enough to have an evil, future me running around." Young Danny says. "But what are you doing here?"

"Clockwork sent me. Or rather, one of his gadgets to be precise." Future Danny says, showing the two the flying Timepiece that guided him here. As the three talk about what exactly is going on, unbeknownst to them they are being watched by a pair of sinister eyes. Dark Danny looks over them from a nearby skyscraper a couple of blocks away.

"It figures that the Hunter would be little more than prey." Dark Danny sighs. "Even with a super-charged suit. Perhaps brains are better suited to accomplish this task than brawn."

"That has always been my opinion."

Dark Danny is soon joined by Nicolai Technus, the Technological Ghost and, self-proclaimed master of all things Electronic & Beeping. "Hmm, it seems the Timekeeper is not as ill-prepared as I thought." Dark Danny says, referring to his alternate future self. "I'll deal with him later. Technus!"

"Yes, Overlord Phantom?" Technus answers.

"I want you to make a trip to Amity Park Mall." Dark Danny tells him, developing a sinister smirk. "I believe Sam Manson might need some company." Technus salutes his Overlord and flies off towards Amity Park Mall to do his bidding.

Meanwhile, Danny & his good future self have just traded information, and now understand what is going on. Tucker, on the other hand, is feeling like a Rubix Cube. "You mean, Evil Future Danny is back, so Good Future Danny was sent here to help Good Present Danny to defeat Good Evil…Past…Future…I need to lie down." Tucker says, more confused than ever.

"Look, Tucker." Young Danny says. "All you need to know is, 'Go Home.' Dark future…Me, is trying to kill you and everyone I love to get me to turn into him. You're not safe around me."

"No way, buddy." Tucker says. "You're gonna need backup for this, and I don't ditch my friends."

"That wasn't a request." Danny says. "I'm not taking the chance of you dying while fighting in my battle!"

The two friends argue over what is going to be done, as Future Danny stands back and watches. Suddenly, he quickly turns his head in the direction of Amity Park Mall. His eyes begin to glow white, and it looks like he's focused on something, even though there is nothing in front of him. A moment later, he breaks his gaze and turns to Danny. "We gotta get to Amity Park Mall." He says. "Sam's in danger."

"Wha? Sam? How do you know?" Young Danny asks.

"Trust me." Future Danny says, holding his hand up out in front of him. A few green sparks shoot out from it and a moment later, a Portal opens up right there, much to Young Danny & Tucker's shock.

"OK, Future Danny can open portals with his hands." Tucker says. "Dude, you are SO much cooler in the future." Instead of arguing how cool he is now, Young Danny just hops into the portal, followed by Tucker & Future Danny. The portal quickly closes behind them.

Meanwhile, at Amity Park Mall…

"Aww, my little Sammy is growing up."

Sam is standing on a footstool in front of several mirrors being fitted for yet another business suit. The look on her face is far from enjoyment, but her parents (especially her mother) couldn't be any happier. "Soon, you'll be running the family business, and be a ruthless corporate business woman that makes Donald Trump look like a pansy."

"Whoopee." Sam says sarcastically. Her parents turn their attention to the Sales Clerk, as they discuss the price of the outfit. Taking this open moment, Sam almost rips off the outfit to reveal her regular clothes underneath. Tossing them aside, she turns back to the mirror and admires how she looks now. "Now THIS…is fashionable." As she poses for herself in the mirrors, she doesn't notice that a ghostly image is slowly appearing in the mirror behind her. The image starts to pull itself out of the mirror and slowly creeps towards Sam, with intention to cause her harm. It gets closer, and closer, and closer…then gets a blast in the face by a Ghost Ray, which surprises Sam.

"What the hell?" Sam says.

"SAM, MOVE!!!" It's Danny's voice, and Sam doesn't have to be told twice. She moves out of the way as the image rises back up out of the ground. It decides to make itself seen, and reveals itself as Technus. Young Danny & Tucker get to the scene just at that moment.

"It is futile for you to try and stop me." Technus warns. "My new Overlord has given me orders to eliminate the Goth Female. And Technus, master of all things Electronic & Beeping, will complete this task!"

"OK, wait a second." Sam says. "Why is Technus after me? I mean it would make more sense if he went after Tucker."

"Naw, I got Skulker first." Tucker replies.

"Sam, don't ask questions, just Run!" Danny tells her. Sam decides to do just that, making a break for the door.

"You will find it is not so easy to escape my grasp." Technus says, waving his hand slowly around. As Sam just gets to the door, dozens of electric wires crash through the roof, and surround her. One shock from these wires is enough to end her life, and the amount Technus has unleashed could incinerate her.

"SAM!!!" Danny charges forward to try to save his best friend, but it's too late. Sam covers herself up as the wires shoot forward to attack…

…But surprisingly she's not hit. She looks around to find that she's being protected by a strong barrier of ghost energy. As the wires slam against it, they cause absolutely no damage. Sam is safe.

"OK, how about letting me know you can put your Ghost Shield on other people next time, Danny?" Sam asks.

"But…I didn't…" Danny stops his sentence right there, knowing who's responsible for saving Sam's life. And like clockwork, Future Danny appears out of then air, making himself visible to all.

"Don't worry, you'll learn how to do that in a few months." He tells Danny.

"Wow, who's the stud?" Sam asks, which makes Danny both flattered and offended. But their attention is turned back to the matter at hand when Technus makes himself known again.

"I know you." Technus says, referring to Future Danny. "My Overlord told me that you could interfere. He also said that if you do, to terminate with extreme prejudice." He charges up a Ghost Ray of his own, preparing to take out the Future Phantom. But Present Day Danny has something to say about that.

"Terminate THIS!!!!"

KRAK!!!

Technus turns around right into a devastating Ghost-Energy powered haymaker from Danny, one that sends him through the glass doors, out of the store and far across the mall area, crashing down on the ground level. Danny rubs his fist and starts over towards Sam to check on her…until her parents interfere.

"You…you…YOU…GHOST-BOY!!!" Her mother yells. "You've brought your violence near my little girl for the last time. You're a menace to this town, and I'm gonna call the proper authorities to see that you…"

"Sleep."

And just like that, both of Sam's parents fall to the floor in deep slumber. The Ghost Shield dissolves, and Sam runs over to check on them. "Don't worry." Future Danny tells her. "It was just a hypnotic suggestion. When they wake up, they'll think this all was just a dream."

"What do you call that?" Danny asks. "Ghost Whispering?"

Future Danny stops for a second and thinks about the name. "That's not such a bad name." He says. Both Phantoms start towards the exit to finish off Technus when Sam stops the future version.

"Now hold on just one minute! Who do you think…?" Just like Danny, she turns him and opens his jacket, revealing the DP Emblem. She looks up at his face, and quickly puts 2 & 2 together, before turning to Danny. "Um, Danny? One question. How many future versions of yourself ARE GONNA COME BACK???"

"We'll talk about this later, Sam." Danny says, walking out of the store. "Right now we gotta get to Technus before he finds something…electronic…" The rest of the sentence dies in his mouth as he sees where he knocked Technus…right into the Electronic Outlet Store. As Tucker, Sam & Future Danny joins him, dozens of customers run for their lives out of the store. A moment later, bright flashes come from inside, as if Technus is working on something. The two Phantoms jump down to the ground level, as Tucker & Sam run to the escalator. Danny & his future self slowly approach the store, ready for anything Technus is able to do. Or…almost anything.

KRA-KOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!

The entire side of the mall comes crashing down in front of them. Dust & debris kick up everywhere, making it impossible to see anything. Which worries Sam. "Danny! Uh, Danny's! Are you OK?" They both signal yes by lighting their hand up with Ghost Energy. She breathes a sigh of relief, but it's a short one once she starts to hear a mocking laughter fill the air. The laughter gets louder as the dust clears, and all of them are finally able to see what cause the wreckage. Technus has used each & every electronic device in the mall to build his Battle Suit, which is now massive and as tall as the mall itself. His face appears on a giant High-Definition Widescreen TV at the head of the Battle Suit.

"Cool, I am High Def. This is the bee's knees." He says, sounding like his uncool self. "HA! YOU HAVE ALL SEALED YOUR FATES!!! BECAUSE NOW YOU HAVE TO FACE…THE AWESOME MIGHT OF…TECHNUS XP!!!"

The threat might've been taken more seriously, had Technus not stated his new name. "Dude, that is so lame it's not even funny!" Tucker says, speaking for computer geeks everywhere.

"Tucker, Sam, you might wanna cover your ears about now." Future Danny warns them, and he steps out in front of Technus. Sam & Tucker plug their ears, as Technus laughs off the threat.

"And what can you do to stop me, pathetic Ghost-Boy?" He asks mockingly.

"The name is Daniel." He replies. "Daniel PHANTOM!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He lets out what sounds like the Ghostly Wail, but more of a Sonic Scream. And far more powerful. The entire mall in front of Daniel begins to crumble, and Technus' Battle Suit immediately starts to malfunction. Sparks fly off the suit like fireworks on the 4th of July, and soon it is rendered powerless. Soon, it begins to fall apart like a cracked nutshell, leaving Technus vulnerable once more. Daniel stops his scream and falls down to one knee, tremendously spent and almost out of power.

"HA! The older Phantom is now out of power." Technus brags, feeling superior. "You now have no one that can save you from my…" He stops once he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he's reminded that the Young Danny is still on his feet, and behind him ready to fight. "Oh, this will be very painful."

KA-POW!!!

Danny lets him have another haymaker shot, which sends him spinning and crashing into the ground. Before he can recover, Danny opens up the Fenton Thermos and traps him inside, ending the threat. He then floats down to his future self and checks on him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, just a little exhausted." Daniel says. "I don't usually use that move often."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Danny says. "The Ghostly Wail takes a lot out of me."

"Uh, guys?" Sam interrupts. "Not that seeing you bond with yourself isn't interesting, but we just almost completely destroyed the Amity Park Mall. We should leave!"

"You're right, Sam." Daniel says, opening up a portal. He waves them through it, then jumps through himself as they escape from the scene.

Later That Night…

It's around bedtime at the Fenton House, and everyone is ready to hit the hay…even the houseguests. It took some convincing and trickery, but Danny was able to get his parents into letting Sam & Tucker stay the night. The Fenton Ghost Barrier is activated around Fentonworks, shielding everyone inside from Ghost attacks, and keeping Dark Danny outside. Sam's bunking with Jazz in Jazz's room, while Danny & Tucker room together. Secretly, Daniel stakes out his spot in Danny's room. Or to be more exact, Danny's closet.

"You sure you wanna sleep in there?" Danny says. "It is kinda cramp."

"You think this is cramp?" Daniel answers. "One time Sam & I hid in here and…uh, nevermind."

"Hey, I've been wondering. What's the deal with the hood?" Tucker asks. Daniel gives him the answer by taking the hood off, revealing his now fire-like hair flickering wildly.

"This started around my 21st birthday." He tells them. "Everytime I go ghost, it goes wild. You might want to invest in a lot of combs, Danny."

"Geez, and I thought my hair gave me problems sometimes" Danny says.

"So, Future Danny." Tucker says. "You wouldn't happen to have any information on Future Tucker, would you? Like, is he married to someone hot?"

"Actually he's now celibate." Daniel responds, almost giving Tucker a heart attack.

"WHAT?"

There's a short moment of silence, before Danny & Daniel start laughing hysterically. Tucker just frowns and turns over in his sleeping bag. "Very funny, guys. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

The laughter dies down as Danny sits on his bed. "So, I guess the Superhero thing doesn't go away when I get older, huh?" He asks.

"Well, it's kinda hard for it to go away when the powers are permanent." Daniel tells him.

"I know. And that must mean I'm in the Family Business." Danny says.

"Sort of." Daniel tells him. "Mom & Dad did willingly take a backseat from all the Ghost-Hunting. Well, Mom did. Dad had to be dragged kicking & screaming."

The two laugh a little more at that comment. "I don't know, I guess I…I expected a little more of my future." Danny says. "Like my dream to be an Astronaut. I know I've been out in space but…I really wanted to live that dream."

"Don't worry, Danny." Daniel tells his younger self. "You'll be in space more than enough times when you reach my age. In fact, you'll even save the world from Space."

Danny's eyes widen as he becomes interested. "REALLY? How?"

"Well…" Daniel stops himself, thinking that it might be wise if his past self doesn't know too much about his future. "Maybe I should just let you experience it. Good night man."

"Yeah…good night." Danny replies, knowing his Future self is right. He turns off the light in the room and rolls into his bed, ready for a good night's sleep.

The Next Morning…

After a peaceful night of rest, Danny wakes up to find himself alone in his room. He begins to think something bad has happened, until his mother pokes her head through the door and calls to him. "Wake up, Danny. Everyone is downstairs for breakfast." As she leaves, he breathes a small sigh of relief. Getting up out of bed, he makes his way to the door, but stops to see if someone is still there.

"Daniel?"

"I'm still here, Danny." He says. "Just invisible. Didn't want Mom to see the two of us." Danny nods his head in agreement, before walking out of his room and down the hall, with Daniel following behind. The two make their way down the stairs and join everyone else at the Kitchen table for Breakfast. Danny takes a seat in between Sam & Tucker, while Daniel stand in the doorway, out of the way of the others.

"Breakfast smells good, Mom." Danny says, looking at his plate.

"Why thank you, dear." Maddie replies. "It's the first time I've been able to do some cooking. Your father has gone a little overboard with his inventing urges."

"Where is dad anyway?" Jazz asks.

"Right here, sugar dumpling." Jack says, walking into the kitchen, carrying a Fenton Cannon. He kisses his daughter on the forehead and makes his way over to the Coffee Maker. "So, what do you kids got planned for today?"

"Uh…actually, we're just gonna stroll around town." Danny says, hiding that he plans on going hunting for Dark Danny. "You know, nothing much."

"Well, hope you kids have fun." Jack says, taking a sip of coffee from his mug. He then puts it down and turns the Fenton Cannon on himself, aiming the barrel under his chin and putting his finger on the trigger. Daniel sees this and alerts his past self.

"DANNY!"

Danny looks up and sees the scene.

"DAD!!!"

He leaps up over the table and tries to stop his father, but…

BOOM-BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!

The cannon goes off, but it misses Jack's head. The blast hits the ceiling, stunning everyone in the kitchen and sending them to the floor. After a moment, Danny gets to his feet, only to see his mother lying next to him, motionless.

"Oh god…MOM!!!"

Jazz is next to recover, and she quickly checks on Maddie. "She's only stunned, Danny." She tells her brother. "But what happened? Why would Dad try to kill himself?"

"Because Dad's not in control."

Jazz looks up to see Daniel, becoming visible, leaping at his Father. They start to struggle for position, and Daniel gets the upper hand. He reaches (and ghosts) through his father's chest and begins to pull out a Ghostly figure. The more it's pulled out of his body, the more it starts to resemble Dark Danny. But the Ghost fights back, and pushes Daniel away, retreating back into his body. Jack then stands up to face him.

"Aww, close but no cigar." He's talking in Dark Danny's voice, confirming Daniel & Danny's fear. "So you're my Good Future self. Well, now I feel I must do something extremely evil. I think destroying you in our Father's body will do."

Jack, possessed by Dark Danny, picks up the Fenton Cannon and aims it at both Daniel, ready to pull the trigger and end his life. But suddenly, out of all the things to happen, a portal appears in the living room. Everyone focuses their attention there as a moment later, a man comes tumbling out. When he gets to his feet, they can see that he's a black man, with a goatee, wearing a backpack, familiar glasses, and an even more familiar red beret.

"Mind if I crash the party?"

The voice is deeper, but unmistakable. It's Tucker. And he pulls out what looks to be a portable version of the Fenton Xtractor. He aims it at Jack and activates it. Immediately it goes to work pulling all Ecto-Entities out of him, a.k.a. Dark Danny. It launches him out of Jack's body and across the room, where he crashes through the coffee table and hits the floor hard. Future Tucker deactivates the device, as everyone looks on in stunned silence, which lasts for several moments before Tucker breaks it.

"My…Future…ROCKS!!!!!!!" He says.

"Guess that goes to show why you suck." Future Tucker says, instantly bringing down the whole room and confirming his identity.

"Same Lame Catchphrases?" Danny asks.

"Same Lame Catchphrases." Daniel says.

"That Catchphrase is so COOL!!!" Tucker says, as Future Tucker holsters his weapon and walks over.

"Tuck, what are you doing here?" Daniel asks.

"Your Fiancé was worried about you." He says. "Besides, things have been slow with the business and I could you some action."

"Wait a minute…I have a Fiancé?" Danny asks, very intrigued.

"Forget that, man." Tucker says, butting in. "Am I married to someone hot?"

"Guys! Where's Dark Future Danny?" Sam says, getting their minds back on the matter at hand. They see the wreckage his body crashing caused, but they don't see him. Suddenly, they hear Jazz grunting, as if she was trying to break free from someone. Turning back to the kitchen, they see Jazz being held tightly by the one person able to take down Danny Phantom, past & future versions. One of the most dangerous Ghost-Hunters on the planet…Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother.

"Why the glum look, son?" She says, speaking in a dual voice of Maddie & Dark Danny. "Oh I know, maybe it's because I'm gonna introduce your sister to the afterlife."


	3. Chapter 3

Future Phantom 3

"Get ready…Jazz is going ghost."

Dark Danny locks his arm around Jazz, as he raises his other arm and powers up a Ghost-Ray. Everyone looks on, helpless. Except for the other two Phantoms, who're ready to strike. But they stand back, not wanting to alarm their evil self.

"Tucker, we need the Fenton Xtractor again." Daniel whispers.

"No can do." Future Tucker whispers back. "It's still charging. Nowhere near powerful enough now."

"Then I'm gonna have to do this the hard way." Daniel says, cracking his knuckles. "I'm sorry, Mom." Before Danny, or anyone else for that matter, questions what he's about to do, he goes into action. Exploding forward with blinding speed, he lands a punch in Maddie's gut, causing her to break the hold from Jazz. Leaving his fist there, he begins to pull Dark Danny out of Maddie's body. Once he's out of her, Daniel flies upward with him and through the ceiling, all the outside of Fentonworks. As Maddie falls to the floor, Jazz & Danny catch her.

"Wha…what's…going…?" She says, before passing out from the ordeal.

"Jazz, you take care of Mom." Danny says, rising to his feet. "I'm going for some payback." He jets up through the ceiling to join the other two Phantoms, who're now outside right above Fentonworks. Dark Danny is still holding his gut from the blow he took.

"Heh, attacking your own mother." He says, wearing a sinister grin. "Maybe you're more like me than you know."

"I don't think so." Daniel says. "For one, I got enough fashion sense to know not to wear a cape."

"Yeah, but absolutely no compassion for hurting loved once." Dark Danny counters.

"Look who's TALKING!!!"

KRAK!!!!

Dark Danny ends up getting two boots under his chin, courtesy of Danny Phantom, who joins the fight. He's knocked back, but not out of the fight. But as the two Good Danny's prepare for a fight, Dark Danny is feeling a little outmatched.

"Not very fair to make it 2-on-1." He says. "I thought I was supposed to be the villain. I guess we should even the odds." With that, he begins to concentrate and focus his power. A moment later, three entities split out from his body, making the odds now 4-on-2. But Danny & Daniel don't back down…and the fight is on. Dark Danny & his three clones charge the two Phantoms, and…

KRAK-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

The explosion of Ghost Energy is enough to bring a skyscraper crumbling down. And it rattles Fentonworks down to its foundation, causing everyone to feel it. "Looks like the battle has started." Sam says.

"Fentonworks can't take much more of this." Jazz tells them. "We have to get them to stop, or move the battle elsewhere."

Sam snaps her fingers, coming up with the solution. "The Ghost Zone!" She says. "They can battle there all they want, without destroying the town. Tucker…"

"We're on it!" The 2 Tuckers say, before heading up the stairs. They reach the Fenton Ops center and grab a separate window, in order to warn the Phantoms. "Daniel!" Future Tucker yells up at him. "You can't fight him here. Fentonworks can't take it."

"Yeah, Danny!" Tucker adds. "You gotta take it to the Ghost Zone."

The two Phantoms agree on it, and proceed to knock the Dark Danny clones back into the original. They follow up with bum-rush, but Danny puts up a powerful Ghost Shield that repels them away. With the two Phantoms momentarily stunned, Dark Danny picks out his target…Tucker.

"I think it's time to kill two annoying birds with one stone." He says, powering up a Ghost Ray & aiming it at Tucker. But Danny tackles him before he can fire it off.

"And I think you need to knock it off with the Lame Threats!" He ghosts himself & Dark Danny though the levels of Fentonworks, until he plants him hard on the floor of the basement. But it does little to hurt Dark Danny, as he just tosses Danny off of him. Danny is sent flying through the Ghost Portal, as Dark Danny rises to his feet.

"It's surprising how pathetic I was in the past." He says, referring to Danny.

"Funny, you still look pathetic now." Dark Danny turns and receives a spinning kick to his jaw from Daniel. The impact sends him flying right through the portal and into the Ghost Zone. Daniel follows right behind him, just as Jazz opens the basement door. She & the rest of the gang storm down the stairs and stop in front of the portal.

"They went through the portal." Jazz tells them. "They're in the Ghost Zone. At least no more buildings will come crumbling down."

"Yeah, but Danny could need our help in there." Sam says. "Who knows how powerful Evil Danny can be in there?"

"That's why he's got backup." Future Tucker says, before tossing Sam, Tucker & Jazz a circular device with a button on it.

"What are these?" Tucker asks.

"They're like bio-suits for the Ghost Zone. I developed them." Future Tucker tells him, activating his. "Press the button, and you'll be covered with a artificial ghost aura. It'll allow you to survive in the Ghost Zone, but only for a few hours."

"Whoa…I really invented these?" Tucker asks his Future self.

"Yeah." He replies. "But when you do, be careful. The testing will be real painful." With that, he charges towards the Portal and leaps through, after the three Phantoms as the rest look on.

"OK, there is No way I'm missing my future self help take down a major bad guy!" Tucker says, activating his. Jazz runs over to the Fenton Vault and tosses him & Sam each a Fenton Bazooka. Tucker catches his and leaps in through the portal. Sam activates the gadget Future Tucker gave and is about to follow after them, but turns back to Jazz, concerned about her.

"Go ahead." Jazz tells her. "I'll stay here & look after my mom & dad. Just…make sure nothing happens to Danny. Good Danny, I mean." Sam nods her head, the dives head first through the portal. She's sucked through a green wormhole-like vortex for what feels like days, until she's spit out onto the ground. Getting her bearings, she looks up to see that the face-off has already started. Danny stands side-by-side with Daniel, facing off against their evil counterpart.

"How cute." Dark Danny says. "You two want to play Boy Scouts and stop the mean villain. Heroes die for doing that."

"One question." Daniel asks. "Is everyone from your future a loudmouth idiot?"

"Hmmph. You wanna see a loudmouth?" Dark Danny asks, wiping his mouth with his forearm. "I'll be glad to show you one." He prepares to let out a powerful Ghostly Wail, but the other two Phantoms get ready to give one of their own.

"How about we give you one in stereo!" Danny says, prepping himself. There's a moment of silence now. Almost like the calm before the storm. But the moment quickly passes, and the sonic storm hits.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

WHOOOOOOOOOOBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!

The impact of the attacks hitting each other is enough to level several city blocks. The entire Ghost Zone shakes in an earthquake of unleashed energy. Everyone is knocked off of their feet, stunned by the sheer force of the attacks. Moments go by as the silence returns. But once the dust clears on the battlefield, all three Phantoms are shown rising to there feet. The fight is not over.

"I applaud…the effort…" Dark Danny says, still out of it from the attack. "…But you're just prolonging your destinies. I will…" 

KRAK!!!!

The words are almost knocked out of his mouth, as Danny lands a destructive right cross to his face. It hurts him, but Dark Danny quickly recovers. Before Danny can capitalize, his evil self grabs his arm, flips him over and slams him hard into the dirt. Dark Danny begins to twist his arm, causing him to yell out in pain.

"You see, you see the pain you're going through?" He asks Danny. "And yet…if you were me, you'd never feel pain again. You would be…OOMPHH!!!"

Daniel joins the fight, knocking his evil self off of Danny. They lock hands, and a power struggle ensues. Both of them try to vie for a superior position. "You're…never gonna…win!" Daniel tells him. This causes Dark Danny to chuckle, which slowly builds up to an all-out maniacal laugh.

"And why is that." He asks, laughter dying down. "Because truth & justice always prevail? You already sound like those comic book heroes. And you know why those heroes always die?" He springs forward and connects with a hard knee to the gut, causing Daniel to double over in pain. Dark Danny smugly walks over to him leans in and whispers into his ear. "Because the Villains…play dirty."

He knocks Daniel into the air with a powerful uppercut, then charges his hands with Ghost Energy, intending on ending the fight. But his arrogance makes for a big opening.

"You're not the only one that can play dirty!"

BAM!!!

Danny drills both feet into his groin, breaking his attack hopes and knocking him back. As Danny gets back to his feet, his evil counterpart looks up at him, eyes full of rage and hair aflame. "That's it." He says, before starting to focus his power. It takes a moment, but he calls out his duplicates from inside his body again, multiplying himself to 4. At that moment, Daniel lands on the ground and puts up a Ghost Shield, just as the 4 Dark Phantoms fire their Ghost Rays.

"Danny, now's a good time for you to duplicate!" Daniel tells him.

"But, but…I-I can't." Danny says. "I've tried…but I can't. You gotta do it."

"I'm a little busy now!" Daniel counters. "You can do it! And hurry, we need the extra firepower now!"

"Come on, Danny." Sam says, running to his side. "You can do this. Just focus all of your power into making duplicates!"

"All…alright. Stand back!" Danny says. As Sam backs up, Danny begins to focus his power, trying to clone himself. But all that happens is he develops 4 extra arms.

"That's it, we're doomed." Tucker says, which causes Sam to elbow him in the side. Danny keeps trying, feeling himself getting closer. But he's off, as an extra head pops onto his shoulder.

"Come on, Danny." Sam says. "You're almost there." Danny keeps trying, giving it his all. His Ghost Powers flows through his body, and he begins to glow brightly. A moment later, the light fades…and two duplicates stand on either side of Danny.

"Whoa…it actually worked!" The three of them say in unison. "Wait, why are we all talking together at the same time?"

"Uh, Dannys? Less talking, MORE FIGHTING!!!" Tucker says, pointing to the Ghost Shield, which has just crumbled down under the pressure. Danny charges forward with his duplicates and takes on a Dark Danny duplicate, as Daniel combats the original. The battle is epic, with both sides looking like they can take victory at that moment. But as the battle continues, the Dark Phantoms become outmatched by the Danny duplicates speed. Timing his shot, Daniel knocks the original Dark Danny into his duplicates, forcing them to fuse back together. Danny's duplicates fuse back with him, as he stands alongside his good future self, ready to end the fight. But so is Dark Danny.

"It seems I may be in a lose/lose." He says, slowly rising to his feet. "Well, if I'm gonna lose…MIGHT AS WELL LOSE BIG!!!" His arms begin to glow bright green with Ghost Energy. Both good Phantoms can sense this is his most powerful attack.

"Oh, no." Danny says. "EVERYBODY, BACK THROUGH THE PORTAL!!!"

Danny & Daniel try to help their friends escape before it's too late. But it is. Dark Danny unleashes a massive wave of Ghost Energy, aimed right at them.

BADOOM-DOOM-DOOM-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!

The explosion almost rips the Ghost Zone apart. Dust & debris fly up everywhere, creating absolutely no visibility. Dark Danny is barely on his feet. The attack has used nearly all of his energy. But he smiles fiendishly, confident that the job is done…or so he thinks. As the dust clears, he can see a large light blue electric barrier protecting them, much to his shock. The source of the barrier? A remote that a familiar young woman holds in her hand, as she stands in a mini-portal. She steps out of it and into the open…revealing herself as Samantha Manson.

"I thought you two might need so help." She says, wearing her usual smirk.

"OK, this has officially gone to the level of weird." Danny says.

"Ditto." Tucker adds.

Sam just smirks, exactly like her future self. "What's the problem? I still help save your butts in the future. I see no…" She stops herself when she notices the outfit her future self is wearing. It's a full business skirt outfit. Her hair is even let down fully, far different from her present style. "I SOLD OUT?" Sam yells. "I've become a corporate tool of the system!"

"Not quite." Future Sam tells her, showing off her black fingernail polish. She then opens up her dress blouse to reveal a 'Nightmerica' T-Shirt underneath. "You have to keep a professional look when you run a multi-national, environmentally friendly company."

"Whoa…" Sam says, stuck in awe of what her future will turn out to be.

"Sam, what're you doing here?" Daniel asks her.

"Giving you backup & saving your butts." Future Sam replies. "Besides, it gets stuffy in that office. You didn't think I was gonna let you have all the fun, did you?"

"Um, you didn't happen to bring me wife with you…did you?" Future Tucker asks her.

"WHO AM I MARRIED TO???" Tucker asks, once more. "Is she a Secret Agent? A Super Model…maybe both?"

"Later." Daniel says, turning his attention back to Dark Danny. "Time to end this."

As Future Sam lowers the shield, Dark Danny begins to lose it. "How…how DARE you!" He tells him, still not powered up. "You mock ME? Your BETTER? I WILL destroy your family & friends! I will be the ONLY Phantom remaining! You two can't stop me…NONE OF YOU CAN!!! I…"

"Dude." Daniel says, as he & Danny prepare to strike. "The only thing you are…" And in the blink of an eye, Daniel charges forward and lands a hard elbow into Dark Danny's gut. It hits with the impact of a megaton bomb, and knocks the air out of him. "…IS…"

"…DONE!!!"

Danny finishes it with his trademark right Haymaker. It sends Dark Danny flying, then plummeting into the darkness of the Ghost Zone. The two Good Phantoms stand over the cliff, watching him fall into oblivion…victorious. As Dark Danny's screams fade into the blackness, Daniel looks over at his past self.

"Well, looks like you don't have to worry about becoming him when you get older." He tells him.

"Hey, I'm just psyched that I actually duplicated myself." Danny answers, grinning. They walk back over to the group and huddle together. A moment later, with the help of Daniel Phantom, they're transported back into the basement. Daniel falls down to one knee, still exhausted from the monumental battle. Future Sam quickly goes to his side and checks on him.

"Aw yeah!" Tucker cheers. "Another victory for Team Phantom."

"Only one problem." Future Tucker says, looking at his advanced PDA. "It looks like we're stuck here. I can't pinpoint the coordinates to Clockwork's Lair. It could take us forever to find it in the Ghost Zone."

"Fortunately, time is on your side."

A bright light appears in front of the Fenton Ghost Portal, and a separate portal opens up, revealing Clockwork himself. Immediately, the Flying Timepiece that was with Danny jumps out of his coat and flies back to its master. Clockwork stands to the side and holds the portal open. "This way will lead back to your time, Future Heroes."

"Well, guess that's our cue to head back." Daniel says, before turning to Danny. "Oh yeah, one more piece of advice. When Dash offers you the front spot in line in your Senior Year…don't take it. Trust me." Danny nods his head, and the Future Team Phantom members head over to the portal. As they approach it, Clockwork holds his Time Staff high in the air. Instantly, time stops for everyone except the Future Team Phantom & Clockwork

"You're not gonna blank their memories, are you?" Future Sam asks.

"No." Clockwork answers. "They should not forget the events that have occurred here. But, it is best that they not know everything that their future has to offer. So that the timeline may remain straight."

Future Tucker leaps through the portal first, as Daniel & Future Sam look at each other. "Well…ready Fiancé?"

She grins and nods her head. The two hold each other's hand and make the leap through the portal. Clockwork is the last one through, causing a bright flash of light to fill the room as he exits. When the light fades, time begins.

"Whoa…what happened?" Sam asks, feeling dizzy. "Does anyone else feel like they've just been on the Tilt-A-Puke 100 times?"

"Yeah." Danny says, as he looks around for his Future self. "I guess our Future selves must've headed back to their time. Funny, I know Daniel told me a lot about my future, but the only thing I can remember is…don't get in front of Dash."

"You think that's bad?" Tucker says. "I still don't know who I'm married to! There're so many choices. Paulina, Star…" Tucker continues going through his choices as he climbs the stairs to the exit, followed by Sam & Danny.

"Yeah, Tuck." Danny says. "I guess you're just gonna have to see what the Future holds."


End file.
